plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Save Our Seeds
.]] Save Our Seeds is a Brain Buster that exists in every world of Plants vs. Zombies 2, as well as in Piñata Parties. Before the 1.7 update, exactly three Brain Busters of this type existed in the then three worlds. Currently, there are two in every world, excluding Big Wave Beach and Frostbite Caves which have three Save Our Seeds levels and Lost City which has only one. In these Brain Busters, the player needs to protect all the endangered plants. Completing a level would earn the player star before the 1.7 update. After the 1.7 update, the objective is still the same, but only requires the player to progress on the map. If an endangered plant gets eaten or destroyed, the game screen will display "THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR PLANT!" instead of "THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR BRAINS!" and the player loses the level in a similar manner with a different losing sound effect. If an endangered Iceberg Lettuce freezes a zombie, the text displayed is identical, even though Iceberg Lettuces cannot be eaten by zombies. Similarly, in Big Wave Beach - Day 30, when an endangered Guacodile rushes away to eat the row of zombies, the player also loses, even though Guacodiles cannot be eaten by zombies. The plants to save are Sunflowers in Ancient Egypt and Kung-Fu World, Spring Beans in Pirate Seas, Wall-nuts in Wild West, Citrons and Starfruits in two separate levels of Far Future, Puff-shrooms and Magnet-shrooms in two separate levels in Dark Ages, Potato Mines, Banana Launchers and Guacodiles in three separate levels of Big Wave Beach, Pepper-pults, Rotobagas, and Chard Guards in Frostbite Caves, A.K.E.E.'s in Lost City and a couple of plants in Piñata Parties. Levels The Roman numerals are the the level numbers before the 1.7 update for Ancient Egypt, Pirate Seas, and Wild West. For Far Future, Dark Ages, Big Wave Beach, Frostbite Caves, and Lost City, it is used for disambiguation purposes. The parentheses show where the level is located after the 1.7 update, or if the level is removed in the update altogether. Ancient Egypt Pirate Seas Wild West Far Future Dark Ages Big Wave Beach Frostbite Caves Lost City Piñata Party Gallery Trivia *If the player dug up the endangered plants before the 1.9 update, they would lose the level as if they were eaten. This would occur because the game registers digging up a plant the same way it does when it gets eaten. After the 1.9 update, however, the shovel has no effect when used on endangered plants. *Even though the player's brains are not eaten if the plant is eaten, the brain image is still shown if the player loses. *Save Our Seeds is a reference to the phrase "Save Our Ship" or "Save Our Souls," also known as S.O.S used in emergencies. *The endangered plants are placed on yellow and black squares, which is the universal caution sign with diagonal stripes. *In Pirate Seas, if a Zombie Parrot steals an endangered plant, the black and yellow square is stolen along with that plant. *Far Future, Dark Ages, Big Wave Beach and Frostbite Caves are the only worlds so far to have more than one type of endangered plant. Strangely enough, Far Future - Day 20 has Starfruits, which are premium plants, as the endangered plants. *If a Mecha-Football Zombie pushes an endangered plant, the colored square with it will also move. *Sometimes, the brain will not show up if the endangered plants were eaten by the zombies. This could be a glitch. *Due to a possible glitch, Wall-nut First Aid does not work on the endangered Wall-nuts in the Wild West Save Our Seeds levels. However, it could have also been implemented as an extra layer of challenge. *There is only one Save Our Seeds level in Kung-Fu World. **The plant being saved is the Sunflower, similarly to Ancient Egypt. ***Also, there are no Key Gates for Save Our Seeds in Kung-Fu World. *When the player starts a level, they can sometimes see the dirt under the endangered plants from the planting animations. *The endangered tile can be on Lily Pads. It covers the Lily Pad, making them unseen. The only way for this to happen is Fisherman Zombie pulling the plant forward in Big Wave Beach - Day 23. *Tile Turnip cannot be planted on the endangered plant, but an endangered plant can still use Power Tiles. *On Dark Ages - Night 12, if the player lets the endangered Puff-shrooms disappear, the text "PUFF-SHROOM DID NOT SURVIVE!" appears instead of "THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR PLANT!". *Big Wave Beach and Frostbite Caves are the only worlds that have three Save Our Seeds levels after the 1.7 update. *All Save our Seeds levels in Big Wave Beach have four flags. Category:Save Our Seeds Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with pre-placed plants Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Save Our Seeds (Chinese version)